yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Một lần trong lượt
| japanese = １ターンに１度 | furigana = １ターンに１ど | romaji = 1 Tān ni 1 Do | japanese translated = | english = once per turn | french = une fois par tour | german = einmal pro Spielzug | italian = una volta per turno | korean = 1턴에 1번 (1 Turn ? 1 番) 1 Teon-e 1 Beon |chinese=每回合1次 Měi Huíhé 1 Cì / Mui5 Wui4 hap6 1 Ci3 Trước đây: 每1回合1次 Měi 1 Huíhé 1 Cì / Mui5 1 Wui4 hap6 1 Ci3 | portuguese = uma vez por turno | spanish = una vez por turno }} "hiệu ứng Một lần trong lượt" là một loại hiệu ứng bài được tìm thấy trong Quái thú Hiệu ứng, Bài Phép và Bài Bẫy.Có 3 loại của "hiệu ứng Một lần trong lượt". Đầu tiên thường được gọi là "hiệu ứng Một lần trong lượt". Thứ hai thường được gọi là "hiệu ứng Chỉ một lần trong lượt". Thứ ba thường được gọi là "hiệu ứng Triệu hồi Thường thêm một lần trong lượt nữa ". hiệu ứng Một lần trong lượt Loại hiệu ứng này có thể được nhìn thấy trong thực tế qua các hiệu ứng bắt đầu với "một lần trong lượt" và cũng như là Yêu cầu Kích hoạt khác. Ví dụ: * Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể tách 1 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá này, sau đó chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú Thế Thủ trên sân; chuyển nó sang Thế Công mặt-ngửa, và nếu làm vậy, nó giảm đi 600 ATK. Once per turn:' You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, it loses 600 ATK. Thông thường, loại hiệu ứng này là Ignition Effects hoặc Quick Effects, nhưng cũng có thể là Trigger Effects. Loại hiệu ứng này chỉ có thể sử dụng một lần trong lượt chừng nào lá bài cụ thể vẫn còn mặt-ngửa trên sân. Ví dụ như, nếu "Photon Papilloperative" kích hoạt hiệu ứng của nó, và sau đó lại bị hủy trong lượt đó, rồi được dùng Xyz Reborn để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại từ Mộ bài, lúc này bạn lại có thể dùng hiệu ứng của nó một lần nữa do nó đã rời sân, cho nên điều kiện một lần trong lượt đã được "resets", vì thế nó được phép kích hoạt thêm một lần nữa. Nếu bạn điều khiển nhiều lá bài giống nhau, bạn cũng có thể đồng thời kích hoạt hiệu ứng của chúng. hiệu ứng Chỉ một lần trong lượt Loại hiệu ứng này có thể được nhìn thấy trong thực tế thông qua hiệu ứng như "Bạn chỉ có thể kích hoạt 1 "tên lá bài" mỗi lượt (You can only activate 1 "card name" per turn)" hoặc "Bạn có thể kích hoạt/dùng hiệu ứng này của "tên lá bài" một lần trong lượt. (You can only activate/use this effect of "card name" once per turn.)" Loại hiệu ứng này cũng được áp dụng cho bất kỳ lá bài nào nói rằng là "một lần trong Duel (once per Duel)" và hoạt động chính xác như thay vì nói rằng "một lần trong lượt (once per turn)". Ví dụ 1: * Lấy 1 lá bài "Spellbook" từ Bộ bài của bạn lên tay bạn, trừ "Spellbook of Secrets". Bạn chỉ có thể kích hoạt 1 "Spellbook of Secrets" mỗi lượt. ''Add 1 "Spellbook" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Spellbook of Secrets". '''You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of Secrets" per turn. Ví dụ 2: * Vào Bước Chiến đấu của đôi bên, lúc mà đòn tấn công được diễn ra: Bạn có thể trục xuất lá này từ Mộ bài của bạn; vô hiệu đòn tấn công. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng của "Bacon Saver" một lần trong Duel. During either player's Battle Step, while an attack is occurring: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack. '''You can only use the effect of "Bacon Saver" once per Duel.' Giống như "hiệu ứng một lần trong lượt", chúng có thể là Ignition Effects, Quick Effects hoặc Trigger Effects, dù rằng không giống, vì chúng chỉ có thể dùng được một lần trong lượt, bất kể chúng đã được reset hay bạn có nhiều bản sao đi nữa. Điều này có nghĩa là bạn không thể kích hoạt nhiều "Spellbook of Secrets" được, do nó nói rằng bạn chỉ có thể kích một trong số chúng mỗi lượt. Nếu việc kích hoạt lá bài có ghi "Bạn chỉ có thể '''kích hoạt' hiệu ứng này của "tên lá bài" một lần trong lượt (You can only '''activate' this effect of "card name" once per turn)" bị vô hiệu, thì điều này có nghĩa là bạn được quyền kích hoạt nó thêm lần nữa. Tuy nhiên, nếu một lá bài nói rằng "Bạn chỉ có thể '''dùng' hiệu ứng này của "tên lá bài" một lần trong lượt (You can only '''use' this effect of "card name" once per turn)", thì kể cả khi việc kích hoạt bị vô hiệu, bạn vẫn không thể kích hoạt nó lại một lần nữa. Bạn chỉ có thể nhận hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt Không giống như các hiệu ứng "Một lần trong lượt" khác, loại này hoạt động khác một chút. Chúng có thể được xác định bởi dòng "(Bạn chỉ có thể nhận hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt.) ''(You can only gain this effect once per turn.)". Tất cả hiệu ứng dạng này cho phép người chơi tiến hành việc Triệu hồi Thường/Úp thêm lần nữa mà không tạo Chuỗi, nhưng chỉ một trong số các hiệu ứng đó có thể được nhận mỗi lượt. Kể cả nếu người chơi điều khiển cả "Evilswarm Castor" và "Fire Formation - Tensu", họ vẫn chỉ nhận được một hiệu ứng giúp tiến hành Triệu hồi Thường thêm lần nữa. Ví dụ: * "Vào lượt lá này đã được Triệu hồi Thường, bạn có thể Triệu hồi Thường 1 quái thú "lswarm" thêm lần nữa ngoài lần Triệu hồi Thường/Úp của bạn. (Bạn chỉ có thể nhận hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt.)" "During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "lswarm" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. '(You can only gain this effect once per turn.)'" Bài và hiệu ứng mà bắt đầu một Chuỗi, sau đó tiến hành Triệu hồi Thường ngay lập tức sau khi thực thi (như là "Pahunder" và "Ultimate Offering") cũng như bài và hiệu ứng nhằm thay đổi số lần tối đa của Triệu hồi Thường/Úp ở lượt đó (như là "Double Summon" và "Chain Summoning") vẫn có thể dùng, bất kể là nếu hiệu ứng được quy định cụ thể như "(Bạn chỉ có thể nhận hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt.)" đã được dùng ở lượt đó. Tham khảo